A Captain's Advice
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: Captain Cobra friendship drabbles. Takes place during season 5, starts after the episode Dreamcatcher.
1. Chapter 1

**A Captain's Advice**

 _AN: Set after the episode Dreamcatcher. Regina calls Hook to talk to Henry. This chapter is Regina explaining to Hook what happened with Henry, Emma and Violet._

 _Will most likely only be a two-shot of this and then the conversation between Henry and Killian but may write another chapter with Emma and Killian talking about why she did it if you guys want._

* * *

To say that the call on his communication device had been a surprise would be an understatement.

He had been preoccupied with his thoughts sitting in the Captain's quarters on his beloved vessel when his device shook from within his pocket.

The last thing he expected was a call from the recently reformed Evil Queen. The mayor herself did not seem overly enthusiastic about calling upon the pirate for assistance so he knew it must be urgent.

And that is how Killian Jones ended up at Regina Mills's house when the sky was pitch black with little to no idea of why he had been summoned here.

Regina, ever the cryptic, left out the finer details of her reasons for contacting him. All he was told was that Henry needed him.

It was common knowledge by now that Killian Jones did in fact genuinely care for the boy, yet knowing Regina was willing to let him to talk to her son about something was a comfort to him.

Walking up the pristine porch steps he takes in the building for any abnormalities that would cause the queen to request his presence. Finding none, he knocked on the front door and was faced with the black haired woman within minutes.

"Hook….thank you for coming."

The thank you seemed to have been forced from her throat but Killian chose not to dwell on that.

"Always a pleasure to serve a queen such as yourself." The notorious Captain Hook's smirk made a guest appearance and was answered with a roll of the female's eyes. "What can I assist you with, lass?"

"First. NEVER call me lass again pirate and second" For a split second he thought he spotted a hint of concern and vulnerability in Regina's eyes, "It's Henry."

He frowned, "Has something happened to the boy?"

Hesitating Regina closed the door behind him and gestured to the kitchen, "I'll explain inside"

Trying not to think about the last time he was in this house with Emma, he obeyed the mayor's orders and followed her into the kitchen and sat opposite her.

"That dream-catcher we found in Emma's new house, I used my magic to see what memories she had taken with it. At first I thought it was Henry's memories as Robin and I saw that girl he has been talking to. But it turns out it was the girl's memories, Violet I think her name is."

Nodding in understanding Killian asked hurriedly, "What did the images show?"

"Apparently Emma..back in Camelot took out the girl's heart," his eyes widened slightly "She used it to control Violet and forced her to break Henry's heart."

Killian had been well aware of Emma's darkness by now and that it is causing her to do things she normally would never do in a million years. But breaking her son's heart? Even he didn't think Emma as the Dark One was capable…but then again the crocodile abandoned his own son so he's not sure why he is so horrified.

Growing tired of his silence Regina continued, "Unbeknownst to Robin and I, Henry had been watching the images behind us the whole time and saw everything. He has shut himself off in his room. I only spoke to him once rather briefly when asking if he wanted food. He refused."

"Did…she give any reason?"

"No, not in the memory. She did come here about an hour ago asking to see Henry. I didn't let her in. He doesn't want to see her."

Sighing, Killian knew how much that would hurt Emma. Not being allowed to see her own son but he understood where Regina was coming from.

"How did she seem?"

"Cold. Just cold. She's the Dark One now Guy-liner. That memory only proves how dark she has become."

"She still loves him. He's still her son."

"I have no doubt about that. But she obviously doesn't mind hurting him. You of all people remember how badly Rumpelstiltskin treated Neal. I don't want her doing that to Henry.

He clenches his jaw, "What exactly do you want me to do, your Majesty?"

Avoiding his gaze she replied, "He hasn't been talking to me about it. I'm not exactly the type of person to discuss relationships. To throw in his Dark One mother trying to ruin a relationship for him isn't something he feels comfortable talking to me about. Especially given Emma and mine's…colourful past."

"So you want me to talk to the boy about what happened?"

"Regretfully so."

He grins, "So would this talk be taking place over my dead body or yours?"

Glaring at him the mayor replies, "I'm not happy about it obviously but I know he… looks up to you. Heaven only knows why."

"Charming." He all but grimaced wondering if he would ever be accepted in this town. "The boy must be pretty cut up if you are looking for my help."

"Will you help or not!?" The question was punctured with a stern stare to which he replied with a smile, "Of course."

Smiling sarcastically she pointed to the stairs, "You know which room's his"

Standing, the pirate pushes in the chair after him, "I'll be down in a bit my lady"

Ignoring the exasperated sigh that escaped the woman behind him Killian Jones let his feet carry him up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

 _AN: The next chapter will be the conversation between Hook and Henry._

 _Please Follow, favourite and review to let me know what you think :)_

 _Thanks for Reading_

 _xTeam Mockingjayx_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Captain's Advice**

 **Chapter 2**

 _AN: Thanks for the feedback! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Please follow, favourite and review. I love the feedback. Someone said they wanted another chapter with Emma and Killian talking about her actions? I'm not too sure! Please tell me what you think._

* * *

Hesitating for a moment Killian banged two sharp knocks on the boy's door.

"I told you I want to be alone Mom."

"Aye but I'm certainly not your mother lad."

Silence plagued them for a few moments however then the door opened and there stood Henry Mills.

"May I come in then?"

"I'm fine Hook."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Inviting himself into the teenager's room and leans against the back of the door.

Henry stares at him momentarily before sitting at the end of his bed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to talk about it."

The author's eyes narrowed,

"Isn't that why Mom sent you here?"

"What makes you think your mother sent for me to talk to you?"

"Because you arrived more than ten minutes ago and its no secret that my mother and you don't..exactly get along." Henry shrugged

Killian always knew the kid was smart.

"I don't follow the queen's orders Henry."

A smile graced the boy's face and Killian couldn't help but smile back.

They stayed like that as the seconds turned into minutes.

Both males comfortable with the silence yet both waiting for the inevitable.

Sighing the adolescent eventually relented,

"She ripped out her heart Killian. My mom ripped out my friend's heart and forced her to hurt me."

"Henry…"

"I know what you're going to say Killian, she's the Dark One. She didn't mean it…she didn't want to hurt me."

The boy's fists clenched and Killian could see them beginning to turn white.

"Henry-"

"But we don't know that." Killian could hear a faint crack in the young lad's voice

"We don't know why she did it, why she ripped out the heart of the girl I like. We don't know any of that because she stole our memories. She stole my memories. She even stole yours Killian! So I'm sorry for not wanting to talk to her at the moment."

Waiting several moments to be clear the boy had finished speaking Killian grabs a chair from the boy's desk and sits across from him.

"Henry. I don't blame you for being angry with Emma."

Henry's eyes widened, "You don't?"

"Course not. You've every right to be angry. But one thing I know for sure about your mother is she never does anything without a reason. She would never ever harm you or do anything that could potentially hurt you unless it was the only option. Emma must have had a reason, maybe not a good one but I guarantee you our Emma, the Emma without the darkness wouldn't have done that. Even this Emma, while I agree she did it and assuming she did it of her own free will and that was definitely the wrong thing to do, but she is obviously sorry she caused you pain."

"But we don't know what the reason is Killian, we don't know anything. Her acting remorseful is probably just the darkness trying to manipulate us."

Henry reminded him so much of Baelfire.

And on some level Henry reminded Killian of himself as a child.

The feeling of betrayal and abandonment of a parent aches terribly forever.

Even if one is reunited with them once more.

But Killian also knew that Emma suffered that pain too. She would never purposely betray Henry like this unless she thought, on some level she was helping him.

The Dark One however?

Killian wanted to believe Emma wouldn't do this with the intention of deceit in her heart, darkness or not.

But ever since their return to Storybrooke after the unknown six weeks, Killian has been on the receiving end of the Dark Swan's manipulation and mind games more than anyone.

Placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder Killian smiled reassuringly at him.

"We'll find out what really happened in Camelot Henry. You, Regina, your grandparents and I are going to find out what happened during those six weeks. We're going to get the darkness out of Emma."

Henry looked at the older man who was practically his step father.

Analysing his face, trying to decide whether Killian was telling the truth or not he paused for a moment.

Henry came to the conclusion from the undoubtable sincerity and look of adamant dedication on the former pirate's face that he was being honest.

"Okay."

Killian grinned, "Good lad. Now on the bright side, when Emma is back to herself again, knowing her she'll feel so guilty she will probably let you have all the chocolate you can eat for weeks."

A genuine smile crept upon Henry's face. He could tell the reformed man was really trying to cheer him up. He didn't want to admit that it was working.

"That's true, thanks Killian."

Killian's grin widened.

"You know how you can make it up to me lad?"

Sighing Henry answered dejectedly,

"What do you want to know about her?"

"Oh no lad this doesn't concern your girlfriend! No you can tell me all about that when you're ready if you wish. But I was merely hoping you would consider going downstairs and spending time with your other mother?

Swallowing, Henry replied "Yeah sure okay"

Chucking softly Killian stood and beckoned the boy to follow him,

"I know she's a pain sometimes, we I suppose we all are but she's your mother, both of them are and they only want what's best for you."

Standing and sticking his phone in his pocket Henry nodded,

"Yeah I know."

Swinging an arm around the boy's shoulders they headed downstairs to greet the anxiously awaiting Mayor who eyed the Captain suspiciously.

Ten minutes later Killian was walking in the bitter cold and the silence of the dead of night as he made his way home to the ever faithful Jolly Rodger.

While Henry and Regina snuggled up on the couch to watch another classic fairytale.

Whenever Regina cast a nervous glance over at her son, his eyes were either glued to the T.V. or to his phone.

Regina Mills was pleased to know that everything was basically back to normal then.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading!_

 _Please follow, favourite and review!_

 _\- xTeam Mockingjayx_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Captain's Advice**

 **Chapter 3**

 _AN: Hey so I got a lot of positive feedback on this story so I decided to continue it. This chapter is Killian and Henry bonding over sailing and this time Killian is the one to tell Henry more about himself. I hope you like it and please follow, favourite and review :)_

* * *

Killian takes a swig of rum and stares out at the calming horizon.

He still relishes the taste ever since the alternative universe made the other him allergic to alcohol and addicted to goat's milk.

Goat's milk.

He shudders at the horrid memory.

He is interrupted by a creak from the other side of the ship and Killian whirls around to discover who has invited themselves aboard the Jolly Rodger.

"Hey Hook"

No cruel, vindictive intruder then, just Henry.

Killian smiles, hastily placing the flask inside his jacket and walks over to him,

"Henry, what can I do for you?"

Taking a step further onto the ship Henry smiles nervously.

"Mom and Robin are talking about Zelena and the baby, I had to get away. I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a bit if you don't mind. If you're busy it's fine."

"No, no! That's great" Killian grins "I've nothing better to do anyway"

Henry grins, "Thanks"

"So eh what do you wanna do lad?"

The younger boy frowns in concentration and thinks about it for a minute.

"Eh...could we go out sailing again? We haven't done that in a while."

"Sounds good"

Henry races up the steps and stands firmly behind the wheel.

"Can I steer this time?" asks Henry eagerly

Nodding, Killian focus on the ropes.

"Sure lad just don't crash into anything…again."

"Hey! I did no such thing! Mom was supposed to watch out for anything! That was her job not mine!"

Killian grin widens as he remembers that day.

It was after Ursula brought back his ship, Emma was still struggling with her parents and so Killian took them for a day out to get away from the crocodile, secret-keeping parents and manipulative authors.

It was a blissful day, the calm before the storm Killian thought looking back on it.

Henry was right, Emma was supposed to be on the look-out that day.

She was simply too distracted by his rugged handsomeness.

That was before the ship jolted and once they turned they spotted a very guilty looking Henry.

"You're right lad you're an excellent driver maybe one day you can take over from me and become Captain."

Henry's eyes widened eagerly, "Really?"

Killian laughs and pats his shoulder, "Maybe"

Henry grinned, "Cool!"

* * *

They sailed for an hour or so before they rested and watched the scenery.

Killian couldn't help reminisce of how his relationship with the boy had changed.

From knowing nothing of him other than the boy was the saviour's son, then travelling to Neverland in order to do anything to save him, going to New York and getting a chance to see Henry's opinion of him without knowing about his past.

Henry hesitantly trusting him more and more once he regained his memory and as they began going on more boat trips and soon Killian was growing fonder of the boy because of who he is not because Killian wanted to impress him to win his mother's heart or because the boy reminded him of Baelfire.

Now here there were, Killian secretly thrilled the teenager wants to spend without the push of his mother.

Killian certainly never hopes to replace Baelfire, Neal in Henry's life even if things go well with Emma after they release her of the darkness.

Yet Killian hopes the boy can trust him all the same.

"I'll be back in a minute lad"

Henry nods and Killian trods under deck for a moment before returning with a basket in hand.

Henry turns and raises an eyebrow, "What's that for Killian?"

"Well I was planning to go for a sail myself so I made some food to keep me going. I thought we could share"

Henry's eyes widen "Only if you're sure. I don't want to eat your lunch."

Killian shakes his head and drops the basket down between them.

"Don't be ridiculous lad, eat away."

Smiling Henry sat on the deck and dug in murmuring a 'thank you'.

Killian grins, grabs a sandwich and goes back to checking on his ship.

* * *

"Killian?"

At the sound of his name being spoken so anxiously, Killian whirls around and walks toward Henry.

"No...no I was just wondering how you became a pirate. Well…a sailor, the book didn't say much about you"

Killian smiles, "When I was a lad, my father worked on a boat to pay of some debt. Anyway that didn't work out for him but my brother and I continues to work there."

"Liam?"

His smile falters, "Yeah Liam, so anyway we worked there until we were both of age, then we joined the navy to fight for our king and our realm."

"You were in the navy?"

Henry turns from the steering wheel and stares at him in shock.

The former pirate laughs and points ahead,

"Aye, now eyes front sailor."

Henry obeys but continues questioning him.

"How did you become a pirate then?"

"Neverland"

"Really?" Henry's voice rises and Killian can spot a grin widening and Killian chuckles softly.

"Yeah Neverland, Liam and I were sent there to retrieve a plant that was supposed to heal our people."

"And did it?"

Killian sighs, "No, when we came ashore Liam and I encountered Pan, He informed us it was a deadly poison. My brother, being the stubborn Captain he was refused to believe Pan and cut himself with the poison. Long story short he died, I wanted vengeance against the king and I became Captain Jones of the newly named Jolly Rodger and never looked back."

"Until you met my mother?" Henry asks quietly.

Killian hesitates before patting his shoulder and walks down the steps again,

"Yes…until I met your mother."

* * *

Henry thanks Killian for taking him out for the day and he invites him to join him and his grandparents for dinner in Granny's.

Politefully declining Killian tells the boy it was his pleasure having him.

The younger boy was just about to walk off deck when he turns and calls out the Captain's name.

Raising an eyebrow he answers, "Yeah Henry?"

"You…you spent hundreds of years trying to kill the Dark One…how...how can you still be so sure our Emma is still in there? How can you not hate her?"

It was a question he'd asked himself once or twice. Something he tried not to think about he tried not to dwell on, that there was now a connection to the woman he loves to the man who murdered the first woman he loved.

"Because all sins can be forgiven when someone loves you." Killian smiles sadly "Emma asked me, your grandparents, your mother and Robin to save her from the darkness. That's what I intend to do"

Henry stares at him for a minute before he runs forward and hugs him.

Blinking in shock the man tries to awkwardly hug him back but before he can Henry steps back from him.

"Bye Killian! Can't be late! See you soon!"

With that Henry runs off the Jolly Rodger and through the streets of Storybrooke.

Killian smiles, picks up the woven basket from the floor of the deck and walks below deck.

If he couldn't be there for Emma right now, he would do everything in his power to be there for her son.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the reviews._

 _(HINT! There might be a sword fighting scene in the next chapter)_

 _See you soon!_

 _\- xTeam Mockingjayx_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Captain's Advice**

 **Chapter 4**

 _AN: Hey guys! This is the sword-fighting drabble. Hope you enjoy it. I was thinking of doing one or two more of these. Maybe one in Camelot of Killian and Henry planning Operation Light Swan and then the final drabble being Henry confronting Dark!Hook in the winter finale. Let me know what you think in the reviews!_

* * *

Surprisingly it was David who approached him.

Killan had taken a break from researching about Camelot in the library with Belle and was contently drinking an innocent coffee by himself in Granny's when he was interrupted by Prince Charming hopping onto a stool beside him.

"Hook, I need a favour."

Killian smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

Oh the joy and curiosity he felt at hearing such words from David Nolan of all people.

"If you want tips on looking devilishly handsome I'm afraid I cannot assist you, it's just something I was born with."

David rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment but otherwise ignored it, "It's about Henry."

Killian froze, "What's wrong with him?"

Catching the gleam of fear in the other man's blue eyes, David rushed to explain.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I was just supposed to spend time with him today but Mary Margaret needs help with Neal so I was wondering if you could look after him this afternoon?"

Admittedly Killian was taken aback by this request.

David never fully approved of Killian so it surprised him that the honourable hero trusted him to look after his grandson.

Not that Killian was complaining.

"Yeah, okay."

"Really? Because if you've something else to do-"

Shaking his head Killian finished his coffee,

"Nope, just been pointlessly researching Camelot in the library and getting the same bloody results. When do you want me?"

"Say here in about an hour?"

"Sure."

David stood and awkwardly stood there for a moment.

Killian's eyebrows raised further as his girlfriend's father lingered beside him.

"Anything else?"

"Just...thanks for today."

Killian shrugged, "It's nothing."

David smiled and retreated from the restaurant.

Killian dropped some money on the table, proper money, Emma had forced him to trade in his doubloons for scraps of paper Emma called dollars despite his reluctance and he exited Granny's.

He walked back to the library to explain to Belle why he would be absent for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Hey Hook!" Killian looked up from the outdoor table at Granny's and smiled at the eager, grinning, black haired boy.

"Henry!"

"David told me I was spending the afternoon with you, is that still okay?"

"Course it is lad! Anything in particular you want to do? I'm afraid we don't have Netflix aboard the Jolly Rodger but I'm sure there's something else we could do."

Henry sat down across from him,

"That's okay. I was kind of hoping you would help me with something else actually."

Killian tilted his head, "Oh yeah?"

Henry swallowed and took a deep breath,

"I want you to teach me how to sword fight."

Killian blinked in surprise.

"I thought David had been teaching you."

"Yeah but with baby Neal and everything else going on we haven't really been able to practise. Plus you've more than 300 years of experience and are probably more willing to hurt people."

Surprise crept upon Killian's face, "And you want to hurt someone?"

"No! Definitely not. You just have more experience in fighting battles and winning while not being…too worried about hurting the opposition."

Killian grinning teasingly, "Why the sudden interest in wanting to be a professional sword fighter?"

The sound of Henry shuffling his feet reached Killian's ears as the boy replied unconvincingly,

"No reason…"

Killian raised an eyebrow which caused the boy to relent and sigh.

"All of the boys that came from Camelot are already fighting for Arthur. They can fight any battle and beat majority of opponents. I just want to be more than an author who broke his pen."

Scratching his arm and avoiding Killian's gaze, Henry anxiously anticipated his response.

"The girl will like you no matter what Henry, you shouldn't change just to try and impress her."

"Yeah but it's not her I'm worried about. Her father thinks I'm some hero who fought off a thief in order to get his daughter's horse back. As you know I didn't and if he asks me to fight or something like that I want to be able to meet his expectations."

Killian nodded, "I understand."

Finally meeting his gaze, Henry frowned, "You do?"

Killian resisted a laugh, "Henry, I know David is your grandfather but even you know how he feels about me."

"Yeah but he likes you now."

Killian smiled, "After he made numerous threats and swore on countless occasions that your mother would never ever like me he has learned to tolerate me."

"Did you believe him?"

Killian wished he could say no.

That he always knew Emma would fall for him and that they would be together.

But that wasn't the reality.

Several times he thought perhaps it wouldn't work out the way he hoped. She would end up with Neal, he never would see her again after he and the others were forced to return to the Enchanted Forest, that she'd stay in New York after all or maybe Henry wouldn't approve so they couldn't be together.

"I had my doubts, your mother was never very open with her feelings but I knew if I kept trying she'd see that I actually did care about her. Even if I didn't win her heart I knew it wouldn't be because of her father's opinion of me."

"In the book…when you and mum went back in time. You… as Prince Charles talked to David about Emma and he…approved, did that help?"

Killian laughed, "The irony of it amused me but yes it was appreciated. But I would have survived without it."

Killian smiled gently,

"If Violet's father doesn't like you then you can still try and seek his approval but don't drain yourself or change in order to get it."

Henry smiled back, "Thanks Killian"

Standing Killian asked, "So you ready?"

Henry jumped up, "You're still going to train me?"

Killian shrugged, "If you really want to learn then sure I will. You always need to protect yourself lad especially in this town so hopefully this will help."

Henry grinned excitedly, "Let's start then!"

Killian laughed, "Let's get to the Jolly Rodger, I don't think Granny would appreciate if we started duelling outside her diner."

Henry nodded, "Probably a good idea."

As they walked to the docks Killian pretended not to notice that the teenager was practically skipping beside him.

* * *

Dropping the wooden sword on the deck between them, Killian smirked at the appalled expression on the boy's face.

"Why can't I fight with a real sword?"

"Henry I taught many a lost boy how to fight on Pan's orders and after may incidences I came to the conclusion that using a wooden one in the beginning is much wiser."

Henry Mills practically pouted, "But I already used these! With Neal and David! I've gotten all I can out of them"

"You asked me to teach you so I'm teaching you. My way."

Henry dipped his head, "Sorry, you're right."

Killian nodded, "It's fine" and picked up his own wooden sword, "Come on then Mr. Mills."

Killian smirked, "Show me what you got."

Henry picked his sword up off the deck and grinned."

"It's on."

* * *

The sound of wood banging against the deck rattled throughout the ship for the tenth time.

Henry groaned, and bent down to pick his sword up once more.

"Okay, maybe I'm hopeless."

Killian shook his head.

"You're not hopeless kid, you just need to think of your opponent, how they'll react to your move, how they can deflect it, what their next move will be so you can block it."

"But-"

"Confidence." Killian raised his wooden sword "Confidence is key, just tell yourself you can beat me. Believe it Henry."

Henry inhaled deeply and nodded, raising his sword too.

In an instant their swords were clashing.

"Remember what I said. Always be one step ahead Henry."

Killian saw the boy's eyes flare as he drew his sword back and aimed it at Killian's stomach.

Killian blocked it easily.

In a flash Henry brought the sword back against his hand and tugged the sword out of Killian's grip with his own.

Henry stared at the sword on the ground and the one in his hand.

"But… how?"

Killian smirked, "Better, much better."

Picking up his sword he ignored the boy's shocked face. "Let's continue."

* * *

This continued for another two hours before Henry reluctantly agreed to take a break.

Henry won some, Killian won others, likely more but the boy was improving greatly.

Henry jumped at the clash of metal falling onto wood from a height.

The lad turned sharply from where he was looking out at the sea and stared at the floor.

"Wha-really?"

Killian retrieved his sword from the trunk and nodded,

"Only one or two fights to see how you handle it but I think you should handle it well."

Henry grinned and picked up the sword, "Brilliant! You really trust me with this?"

Killian grinned back, "Yeah just don't take my other hand lad."

Killian was cautious and careful with this duel.

Instructing Henry step by step. Showing where on the body would do an opponent the most harm. How one could still deflect you when you think you've won. Techniques to injure but not kill and how to block an opponent.

At times Killian worried it would be too much for the boy but Henry was only too eager to learn more and try new methods.

They duelled slowly.

Killian pausing every once in a while to explain what Henry was doing wrong, compliment him on what he did right and how to improve his tactics.

After a half hour of that, Killian decided it was unfortunately time they cease their training.

"I think that's enough for today lad."

"Are you sure?" The disappointment in his voice was unmistakable and Killian almost regretted his response

"David will be expecting you soon, I'll walk you home."

Placing the swords, both wooden and metal back safely in the weapons trunk, Killian smiled at Henry.

"Ready?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah."

They walked to David's loft, on the way Henry chatted to him about baby Neal, school and Violet.

Apparently Violet had joined Henry's class with a few other teenagers in an effort to include more of the Camelot kids into Stroybrooke's everyday life.

Killian nodded along and spoke small remarks at appropriate times and Henry seemed satisfied with that."

Henry was just finishing telling the tale of Violet's reaction to maths homework when they reached the loft.

"Thanks for today Killian, it was awesome!"

From his enthusiastic tone and grin Killian assumed 'awesome' was a good thing.

"No problem, any time."

Henry's grin widened, "Really?"

Killian nodded, "Yeah sure."

Henry opened the door to the loft, "I might hold you to that, thanks again Killian."

"Sure lad, see you later."

The door closed and Killian retreated downstairs, thinking he might stop by the library on his way home and try and make up for the day of research he lost.

He didn't regret a second of it though, quite the opposite.

He hoped Henry would take up his offer to spend more time with him.

But until then he'll study some books in hopes for any sort of answer to what happened in Camelot and how he could help Emma become herself again.

* * *

 _AN: That's the fourth drabble complete! Please follow, favourite and of course review! It means a lot!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _\- xTeam Mockingjayx_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Captain's Advice**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _AN: Set is Camelot, Killian and Henry starting and discussing Operation Light Swan. Hope you enjoy! I think there might only be one chapter after this. More if you wish, let me know what you think!_

* * *

It started in Granny's.

Emma, her parents and Regina were in Camelot castle with King Arthur, working on a way to rid Emma of her darkness.

Even though Killian felt he knew most about the Dark One than the majority of the others, the heroes insisted he take a break today.

Well Regina's exact words were,

"If you don't leave this minute pirate I will send one of my fireballs at your head."

So that's how he ended up back at the familiar café which had been relocated to the centre of a Camelot forest searching for anyway he could give a helping hand (and hook) to keep his mind off his love becoming the thing he despised most.

However his attempts of helping Granny clean up the diner were short lived,

"There's no point Killian, my diner is spotless and I've done nothing but clean ever since we arrived here."

Killian sighed, returned the dish cloth to its original place and sat on a counter stool.

Granny offered a small, pitying smile at the dejected man in her empty diner whose shoulders were slumped and jaw set as his blue eyes glared into pure nothingness.

Frowning, she searched the diner in search of something to distract the poor man who was helpless to help the woman he loved become herself again.

She came across a stack of recent newspapers in the back room, the elderly woman debated over whether or not to give the one handed hero them, he and his friends were a large focus of the newspaper's gossip anyway. Deciding this was all she had, Granny strolled back into her silent diner and loudly dropped the stack of newspaper onto the counter in front of him.

The good-looking former pirate furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Entertain your pretty eyes with something other than staring aimlessly at these four walls." Granny said sternly but smiled softly at him.

Killian paused for a second before nodding and murmuring a sincere "Thank you".

The grey haired woman pushed up her glasses and hurried herself into the back room, muttering to herself about what to cook for the heroes who better be coming back to her diner to eat and not be eating any lavish foods presented to them by the King and Queen.

Killian dug his good hand through his dark hair and began to flick through the stained, torn pages of the small town's only newspaper.

At first the over-exaggerated stories of Emma and the heroes' latest adventures irritated him but as time wore on and as he read through most of the large stack of papers, Killian realised his attention was continuously being brought back to one particular section of the newspaper.

The two pages, near the end of the newspaper that were always dedicated to available housing in the Storybrooke area.

At first Killian was surprised at the amount of available housing in the quaint town.

He was familiar with the story of how Regina created Storybrooke so he couldn't help wonder why there were so many homes and apartments available for buy and rent.

Truthfully Killian had always assumed he would never settle down in a house, ever since he and his brother sailed the Jewel of the Realm together, Killian knew he was destined to live his life and grow old on the ocean waves. With Milah, those dreams were only confirmed as she seemed even more passionate about living a life on the sea than he was.

Then he fell in love with Emma Swan and suddenly his ideas of what he wanted in his future changed.

Each paper had the same houses and apartments in each edition, Killian frowned as he squinted his eyes, reading the descriptions and fine prints of each advertisement.

He understood most words yet was lost in confusion at other modern descriptions.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the chime of the bell above the front door, or the squeak of the chair as someone sat next to him.

"Whatcha reading?"

Jumping out of his skin, Killian turned to his right to see a certain black haired teenager smirking back at him.

"Henry! Hi, er not much just some papers Granny gave me to keep me out of her way."

Attempting to shove the pages out of sight Killian offered the boy a large grin to which Henry returned with a knowing smile and raised eyebrow.

"Moving on from the Jolly Rodger?"

Killian scoffed, "Never lad! Just…discovering my options, should I wish to settle down on land one day."

Henry's eyes lit up, "With my mom?"

Killian's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth twice before stuttering out a reply, "Well…I mean-"

The older man caught the sudden glaze of worry in the teenager's eyes so he hurried to retrieve himself and find the appropriate answer,

"I would hope so, yes lad. One day."

Henry frowned in pure confusion, "Why not sooner?"

Killian laughed, "I'm not sure we're quite ready for that yet lad."

"You are though."

Intuitive and up front. Just like his mothers.

"That's not exactly how it works Henry."

"But she loves you."

Killian couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, "I know that, and I love her but-"

"But what?"

Killian looked away for a moment. The boy had a point.

If Merlin got rid of Emma's darkness and they all got home safely then what would be the point in waiting?

True they hadn't been together very long but with all the danger and havoc that occurs in their life what harm could there be in asking?

He knows she loves him, knows he succeeded in bringing her walls down and earning her trust but that's all because he waited and was patient with her (well as patient as could be).

The last thing he wants to do is ruin that by rushing things and asking her to move in.

Henry, sensing the pirate's hesitance continues with his argument,

"Mom's always saying how she needs her own place and I doubt you want to continue living on the Jolly Rodger forever."

Killian waited a few moments before replying,

"Do you think it would help?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I asked her now, well not right now but soon, here in Camelot. Give her…" He looked down at the pictures of different houses and apartments again, "Give her something to look forward to when we all get home."

Henry smiled and nodded, "Definitely."

"I don't want to cause her to fall deeper into the darkness lad."

"This won't! This will give her a reason to fight it! I swear! Trust me, I'm her son, I'm the author. I know what I'm talking about."

Killian smirks, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you being tired of living with a newborn would it?"

Henry's persuasive expression faltered, "N-No."

Killian raised an eyebrow,

Henry sighed "Well maybe a little."

Killian grinned and went back to flicking through the papers with his hook, instead this time purposely only looking at the housing advertisements.

Henry hesitates before asking, "So…would that mean I would live with you too?"

Killian turned to him and frowned, "What do you mean? Of course you would. That's not even a question."

Henry's eyes lit up with hope, "Really?"

"Well…I'd assume you'd still live with your other mother a good few days of the week but yes I'd hope you'd want to live with Emma and I too…should we ever move in together."

Henry's delighted smile widened, "Thought about it a lot have you?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it."

* * *

And he did. For the next few days when the heroes were researching books and potions he and Henry sat in Granny's looking through the different newspapers. Some days focusing on the idea of Hook and Emma moving in together other days discussing completely different topics such as the lovely young brunette Henry had his eye on.

On the fourth day Killian decided to ask Emma to move in with him when the time was right.

Henry could do little to hide his excitement but Killian insisted he promise not to tell Emma, or anyone else of their plan.

"Yeah, yeah of course! I won't tell anyone!" Henry promised excitedly

"Okay, good." Killian smiled back.

Silently they scanned through the advertisements once more before Henry interrupted the comfortable silence,

"Killian?"

"Yes lad?"

"Seeing as this is our project and especially since this is a secret, can we give it a codename?"

Killian looked up at the boy through his lashes and nodded, "Sure lad, what animal would you like to name it after?"

Henry frowned and thought for a moment before smiling brightly, "Swan? Operation Swan?"

Killian leaned back in his chair and thought about it, "Good, but how about…operation light swan?"

Henry grinned from ear to ear and nodded enthusiastically, "Operation Light Swan. Perfect."

* * *

Two days later Killian was walking past Henry on his way out of Granny's and dropped a folded newspaper onto the table in front of him.

The curious boy looked down and saw a faded black and white picture of a large house that had been circled with red pen.

Underneath the picture, on top of the small detailed description were the words 'The one?' in Killian's handwriting.

The teenager turned to see Killian Jones waiting anxiously by the front door, fidgeting with his long pirate trench-coat's sleeves and without saying anything he nodded all the confirmation the older man needed to grin widely and walk out the door.

* * *

 _AN: And that's another chapter completed! Thanks to everyone who review it means so much!_

 _Please review and let me know what you think and whether I should write one more chapter or a few more._

 _Follow, favourite and review for more!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _\- xTeam Mockingjayx_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Captain's Advice**

 **Chapter 6**

 _AN: Hey guys! So do you want more chapters? This might be the last chapter. So please, please let me know whether you want another one or not. I might have one mini-chapter reunion in the underworld. BUT PLEASE **REVIEW** AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!_

 _Anyway :) hope you enjoy this chapter, love you guys! Set in the season 5 mid season finale before Killian's sacrifice._

* * *

Henry stared down at his wrist, looking at the black intent on his skin that foreshadowed his impending doom.

As the author, he couldn't help but find the irony of it all that tiny bit comical.

Killian Jones despising the Dark One for 300 years.

Killian Jones's girlfriend becoming the Dark One.

Killian Jones fighting tooth and nail to free her from the darkness.

Killian Jones finding out he actually was a Dark One too.

Killian Jones relishes in being the Dark One and resurrects all the Dark Ones.

Brilliant.

Henry kicked a stone and continued on his walk, it was late evening now. The sun had just gone down and the sky was a deep shade of blue.

As he walked through the eerily silent town, Henry looked around, etching every building, every road and signpost, every feature of this magical town into his mind.

For soon, when he was in the depths of hell, he could close his eyes and remember what this was like, where home was.

It crossed over his mind that perhaps he should visit Violet, talk to her, text her, say goodbye.

Something stopped him however, fear, guilt, uncertainty, he wasn't sure what it was.

All he knew was that whatever would happen tonight, it wasn't going to be good.

And he didn't particularly want a tearful goodbye with the girl he may or may not have a crush on.

Plus he was still holding out hope that his moms and the other heroes would come up with a solution, like they always do.

He was lost in his thoughts of what this Underworld would look like, be like and what horrors may await him there that he hadn't noticed the direction he had been walking in.

He heard it before he saw it, the gentle crash of the ocean waves colliding with the docks.

Henry cast his eyes out onto the ocean, he never fully appreciated how beautiful it was out here until it was too late.

He never spent much time at the docks, except with Killian.

Swallowing, Henry turned the corner to sit on one of the benches and contemplate what was to come but when he saw who was sitting there already he froze.

Killian Jones was sitting on the docks benches, staring out onto the sea, oblivious to Henry's presence.

Except it wasn't really Killian.

He wore different jeans, no leather jacket and his hair was carelessly tossed to the opposite side than usual.

But he still looked the same, still held his beloved flash in the same hand.

Henry briefly wondered why, with all his new-found power, hadn't Killian restored his other hand?

Henry decided it would probably be wiser not to ask and instead to slowly back away before the Dark One noticed his presence.

Unfortunately that didn't quite work out for the black haired author.

The creak of a loose, old, deck floorboard caused the Dark One's head to turn and allowed his empty, somewhat startled eyes to meet Henry's frightened ones.

Uncertain of how to continue Henry just stood frozen in silence until the Dark One spoke.

"Henry." A gentle, familiar yet wary tone matched a guarded face.

"Hook."

Henry wanted to yell, to scream, to order Killian to let them all go, to fight the darkness, to fight for Emma, for him and for the family they were all supposed to be some day.

He wanted to cry and ask how could Killian give in to darkness and vengeance after all the heroes had done for him? He wanted to beg him, he wanted to ask why hadn't he, why hadn't his mom and he been enough for him.

But he couldn't, so instead he stood, wide eyed waiting for whatever Killian were to do to him.

A number of emotions flickered across Killian's face but in the dim moonlight Henry couldn't decipher which one was more prominent than the others.

"You…you shouldn't be here lad." The Dark One eventually said softly but firmly

Henry straightened his feet and held his head up high, "Sorry." Sounding the complete opposite "Didn't realise this part of town was forbidden."

"Yes. Well it is. So I'd appreciate it if you were on your way."

"It's not like it matters." Henry retorts, a fire in his eyes, anger and resentment in his tone, "I'll be gone soon enough, doomed to the Underworld, full of demons and tortured souls thanks to you."

The older man stands silent for a moment before harshly whispering,

"You were a necessity. You need to be sent there."

"Why?"

"Because your loss would cause your mother the greatest pain." Killian hissed.

"Why do you want to hurt her? Can't you just forgive her? She forgave you! She forgives you for all this! Just…just call off your other Dark One friends and…and come home! We can be a family! Like you wanted! Operation Light Swan! It's still on, we can still do it!"

"No we can't" Killian contradicts

"Why not?"

Killian laughs loudly and smirks, "Because I don't want that life anymore Henry."

"Yes you do, deep down you do. We're your happy ending."

"My happy ending is and always was the end of Rumplestilskin and with Nimue's plan in effect that will occur and I can hurt Emma Swan in the process."

"But you love her!"

Killiian stepped towards the younger boy and lowers his head, a smirk still gracing his lips

"You're a good kid lad, truly you are. Unfortunately you have far too much of your father and mothers in you. What is love good for if the one who claims to love you, to adore you, to do anything for you, denies your dying wish and turns you into the thing you despise most in the universe?"

Killian cocks his head to the side and grins wider, "If your precious girlfriend turned you into this, into me, the cruel, twisted Dark One monster would you be so forgiving?"

Henry wanted to insist he would be but the words got stuck in his throat.

The Dark One caught the flicker of doubt upon his face and turned sharply, his back facing the teenager.

"As I thought. Well I'll be seeing you lad. I'm sure we will run into each other before you go. It's to be a long night. And," Killian sat on the bench again and looked at Henry with a sadistic smile on his face "your last so do enjoy yourself while it lasts."

"No, no I'm not leaving. I want answers!" Henry stomps toward him but in the blink of an eye Killian has raised an eyebrow and a hand, enveloping Henry into a puff of red smoke.

When the smoke clears he is in his grandparents' loft.

Henry rakes a hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut.

Killian was right about one thing.

It sure as hell would be an awfully long night.

* * *

 _AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please follow, favourite and review!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _xTeam Mockingjayx_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Captain's Advice**

 **Chapter 7**

 _AN: So I wrote another chapter due to the lovely, positive reviews I received on the last chapter. I was going to write another chapter but this chapter kind of ended in a really nice way. See what you think yourself! Let me know whether you think this is a fitting ending to the story or if I should continue._

* * *

Henry fidgeted as he anxiously awaited for his mother's return.

When Emma had gently informed him of her plan to travel to the Underworld to bring Killian home, Henry was ecstatic.

But then Emma told him how Rumpelstilskin tricked everybody and that Killian died for nothing.

Henry had felt shock and then red hot anger boiling inside him.

Their family always strived to see the best in everybody and they try to forgive those who have done wrong.

But for some reason no matter how many times they forgave Rumpelstilskin or how many times he claimed to want to change and find redemption, he always gave into temptation in the end.

Now he sits on the ground in the Underworld's version of the library. His tortured mind flits back and forth between thinking about how they are going to save Killian and fretting over Cruella's threats and demands for him to resurrect her and write her back to the real Storybrooke.

He had read several stories of the Greek Gods growing up. He learned all about Zeus, Hercules and the others. He remembered how the legends described Hades as a banished, cruel overlord of the dead. A man who was a God but bared a million similarities to the Devil.

And now Killian was at the mercy of that heartless monster. The villain who would no doubt hurt Killian in any way he wished in order to hurt the saviour and the other heroes.

Killian didn't deserve this. Any of this. He should be at home in Storybrooke in the house he and Henry chose together, living happily ever after with Emma.

But now, even after all the good he had done, Killian had ended up in the Underworld of all places.

Henry had all the faith in the world that his mom would be able to save Killian. He knew of her plan to split her heart with Killian to save him and Henry was certain it would work. Just as it had worked for his grandparents.

However, Henry secretly feared that they were too late. Or perhaps Hades had a secret plan to stop the heroes from returning home with Killian in tow. Henry can't imagine the Lord of the Underworld is pleased that a band of heroes have entered his realm only to take one of his unwilling hostages home.

Drawn from his negative thoughts by a loud bang, Henry rushes to stand and instantly regrets how he never seems to carry a weapon on him.

Two figures entered the dusty, abandoned library and Henry froze.

His mom was clinging to a taller figure for dear life and had it not been for the familiar leather clothing and distinct Hook for a hand, Henry mightn't have recognised the man.

Killian's face was stained with blood and Henry's stomach turned as he knew the blood belonged to Killian. One of his eyes had been badly beaten and he couldn't even open it. His hair fell loosely in front of his face and Henry couldn't help but notice the limp in his walk or the way his hand lightly clutched his side as if hoping the pressure would heal some bruise he had acquired.

Henry felt the overwhelming urge to run straight into Killian's arms and never let him go. Some part of his brain hadn't fully believed that they could really save Killian, he had been too fearful that their plan would fail.

But as he watched his mother look at Killian as if he could turn to dust in her arms and as Killian attempted to smile brightly when he noticed Henry standing in front of them, Henry knew this was real.

They could save Killian.

They could bring him home.

And the three of them could finally be a family.

* * *

 _AN: It didn't really go in the direction I planned but I like the way this story turned out. Please let me know what you think and follow, favourite and review._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _xTeam Mockingjayx_


End file.
